Protectors Of Olympus
by XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX
Summary: AU This story is about Nico and Percy, betrayed by the camp they saved twice in a row. As they left the camp, they are greeted by the most powerful, yet forgotten Olympian of them all and is asked to help push a idea similar to the Hunters. Follow Percy and Nico on adventure as they become... The Protectors of Olympus. Adopted form AJ and MO Potter. First five chapters are his.
1. The Beginning

Prologue

The greatest force of immortal heroes was formed by Lady Hestia Goddess of the Hearth and Home. She put together this force after one of the strongest heroes to ever live had been betrayed by his friends and all of camp. She decided to use males for this force as there was already a strong force of females out there. This force was approved of by the Olympian council. The Oath all of the members made was very simple to the one of the Hunters of Artemis, the only difference is that the members of this new group could find one love and once they were married the man or woman that the Protector had fallen in love with would become an immortal wife or husband.

The first member was a hero by the name of Percy Jackson. He was a son of Poseidon, the strongest to ever live. He could manipulate any liquid from water to lava to even blood running through people's veins. Percy was betrayed by Camp Half-Blood and most importantly the love of his life Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. We will get to this story later on though.

The second Protector was Nico Di Angelo. The son of Hades could not only manipulate the dead, but also manipulate the shadows to do as he wished. He was the strongest demigod child of Hades to ever live. He was betrayed by camp the same day as Percy. They had left together as friends and the next time camp would see them they would be stronger and Camp Half-Blood wouldn't even know who they were.

Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo were no more, Percy was now known as Omega and Nico was now Sigma. They are the leaders of the Protectors of the Hearth.


	2. Gamma

Chapter 1: Gamma

A boy with short blond hair sits down beside the creek that flows through camp. He is taking a break from training with his siblings. Being a child of Hermes has its benefits like being able to sneak off whenever you want and not be found. His name is Charlie Wright and he is the counselor to Cabin Eleven or Hermes Cabin. He is the son of Hermes and Abigail Wright. He is also a legacy of both Athena and Ares, meaning he can not only make a strategy worthy of Athena for Capture the flag, but also fight like a child of Ares when in a duel. Charlie's last quest was a huge failure as he couldn't find the two masked people who were taking in demigods on quests and helping them by giving them food and shelter. Not only that, but when he got back to camp five hellhounds attacked at once and went for everyone except for him. Thus making it look like he had summoned them.

"Char!" Charlie heard his nickname being yelled. "Where are you man?"

"I'm over here," Charlie replied and got up to see that the one calling him was his little brother Jamie. "What's up Jamie?"

"Just lookin' for you," Jamie replied. "What have you been doin' out here alone?"

"Just thinking," Charlie replied.

"Oh well, Damien sent me to find you to tell you that the ruling is about to start," Jamie said solemnly.

"Don't worry bro," Charlie replied as he walked towards Jamie. "Whatever they decide I will be fine, you will have a new counselor and I will be exiled. We can still see each other every once in a while."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why they are doing this to you," Jamie pouted. "You've never done anything to hurt the camp. Why would they even think that you are the reason that the hellhounds got in?"

"Because they are being given evidence that says otherwise," Charlie replied. "I don't know where they got this evidence, but I will find out who is betraying me and I will have a chat with them. Now I better get there before they send the Olympian Army after me."

With that Charlie started heading towards the Big House to attend the ruling on whether he was a traitor or not. The walk went by quickly as Charlie just wanted it to get it over with.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~

The Big House at Camp Half-Blood had a game room that was turned into a meeting room for camp counselors when something came up. The counselors sat around a table in the same order as their cabins. Damien sat next to Chiron at the head of the table. When Charlie walked in they were already in a heated debate.

"Ah, Mr. Wright has finally joined us," Chiron greeted. "The meeting can get under way now. As you know this is a meeting to decide if Charles Wright is guilty of betrayal or innocent of all charges."

"What would be the punishment if he is found guilty?" Stephanie Wise head of Demeter Cabin asked.

"Either exile or banished to Tartarus," Chiron replied grimly. "Damien has the counselors made a decision?"

"We have," Damien replied. "We find Charlie guilty of summoning five hellhounds to attack the camp."

"Now for punishment, all in favor of Exile please raise your hands now," Chiron said and every hand was raised except for Damien's. "Charles Wright son of Hermes, you are hereby exiled from Camp Half-Blood. If you step foot on these grounds again you will be killed on sight. You have one hour to gather your things and be on your way. I am deeply sorry my boy."

The counselors all left leaving just Charlie and Chiron in the room. "I'm so sorry Chiron. I have failed you," Charlie cried.

"You have never failed me," Chiron said and then pulled out an envelope and handed it to Charlie. "Take this; it will lead you to a place that is safe and to an old friend. Once there tell the leader what happened and you will be offered to join them. Now go and get your stuff packed and take this."

Charlie grabbed the envelope and a pouch that had a little bit of money in it. "Thank Chiron," Charlie said as he ran out of the Big House and to Cabin eleven. After Charlie had packed up all of his things and said goodbye to his siblings he ran off to Half-Blood Hill and out of the border. Once outside of the border he pulled out the envelope that Chiron had given him and it said to head to Wolf Lake State Forest in Upstate New York. Charlie got a cab to take him into the city where he got a bus ticket to take him up to the meeting point.

When he arrived at the forest the sun was setting. He started walking into the woods and immediately felt like he was being watched. After the sun had completely set he decided to find a place to camp. After walking for an hour more he found a nice clearing near a creek that would be nice for his campsite. He grabbed some sticks and bigger pieces of wood for a fire. After he got his fire started he set up a tent and then heard some noises coming from the woods near him.

He pulled out his sword and shouted, "WHO'S THERE?" No response just more rustling of leaves. "Show yourself!"

"Omega," a voice said. "We have found him. Should we approach? Are you sure? Okay then. Beta, Omega said to introduce ourselves and then bring him to camp."

"Sure thing Alpha," another voice said.

"You can put your weapons down," Alpha said. "We are unarmed as we were sent to bring you to our camp. My name is Alpha and this is Beta we are the second and third in charge of the Protectors of the Hearth and champions of Hestia. Our Omega would like to speak with you."

"How did you find me?" Charlie asked.

"Chiron let us know you were coming," Beta replied. "What's your name?"

"Charlie Wright," Charlie responded.

"Then that is why Omega is so worried about your safety," Alpha said. "Pack your stuff back up so you can come back to camp with us."

Charlie just nodded and packed his stuff back up and followed Alpha and Beta through the woods to another clearing near a large lake.

"Welcome to camp Charlie," Alpha said. "Beta take his stuff and set up his tent. I'll take him to Omega."

Beta grabbed Charlie's things and headed towards an opening in between two tents. Alpha just started walking towards the largest of the tents once there he motioned for Charlie to wait outside and walked in. After a few minutes Alpha came out and said, "Omega would like to talk to you alone."

Charlie walked in and saw a man standing near a desk looking over a map. "Greetings Charles Wright," the man said. "I am Omega leader of the Protectors of the Hearth. You have already met my two top lieutenants, Alpha and Beta who were betrayed at the same time. You probably have many questions and I will be happy to answer five of them tonight and the rest tomorrow after you get some rest. So fire away."

"Who are you, like in your real name? What is the purpose of the Protectors of the Hearth? How many of you are there out there? How did Chiron know where to send me? And what is up with the whole using Greek letters as your names?" Charlie asked.

"The Protectors of the Hearth are the male equivalent of the Hunters of Artemis except we are allowed to fall in love and marry once. Right now there are only six others Protectors besides myself, Sigma, Alpha, and Beta. The letter Chiron gave you was enchanted to tell you where we were. The Greek letters are used to help identify myself, our two lieutenants, our two captains, and our two sergeants. As of right now I only have my second in command, Sigma, and our two lieutenants. I was hoping you would fill our first captain spot," Omega replied.

"I will if you answer my first question first," Charlie said.

"Very well," Omega replied taking off his mask and hood. "My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Percy Jackson," Charlie gasped. "Where have you been?"

"Saving demigods and making sure they remain safe while on quests, thus being a protector," Omega said. "You are here to be our first captain and would be called Gamma. So what do you say?"

"I'll be your captain," Charlie replied.

"Then repeat after me," Omega began. "I, Charlie Wright, swear loyalty to Lady Hestia and the Protectors of the Hearth. I swear to only fall in love and marry once. I swear to protect all heroes whether they are heading towards camp for the first time or on a quest. I swear this all on the River Styx."

"I, Charlie Wright, swear loyalty to Lady Hestia and the Protectors of the Hearth. I swear to only fall in love and marry once. I swear to protect all heroes whether they are heading towards camp for the first time or on a quest. I swear this all on the River Styx," Charlie repeated and began to glow a warm orange glow.

"Lady Hestia has approved your Oath and granted you immortality and the name Gamma," Percy said. "Now go get some sleep Gamma. Tomorrow you will meet the rest of the Protectors and begin your training."


	3. Delta and Epsilon

Chapter 2: Delta and Epsilon

A boy with short spiky blonde hair was sitting on his bed in the Zeus Cabin, looking at a note that Chiron the camp director had given him. 'Should I go?' he asked himself. 'Or should I stay here where everyone treats me like I'm the lowest of scum?' The boy was Theseus Stark, the onetime greatest hero since Percy Jackson, but no longer. He was betrayed by his best friend and soon after he was betrayed by the rest of camp and the majority of the Olympian council.

"Stark, come out and face us like a man," the rough voice of Dylan, son of Ares called.

"Screw you Roberts!" Theseus yelled back.

"I will blow this cabin to Hades and back if you don't come out, you pussy," Dylan called once more.

Theseus then got up and walked out the door with lightning flowing around him. "IF YOU CALL ME A PUSSY ONE MORE TIME I WILL SEND YOU TO HADES MYSELF!" he yelled.

"Pussy," Dylan smiled which quickly turned to a frown as Theseus raised his arms to the sky and summoned a bolt of lightning and hitting Dylan square in the chest. "Son of a bitch! You little fucker, I'll kill you!"

"Theseus Stark and Dylan Roberts stop this at once," Chiron trotted over, it was too late as Dylan was blasted by another five bolts in rapid succession. "Theseus, to the Big House for punishment, Ares campers take your leader to the Apollo cabin for medical attention. "

The walk to the big house was the longest that Theseus had ever experienced. Once they arrived Chiron motioned for Theseus to sit down. "Theo, what has gotten into you?"

"He was threatening me and the Zeus cabin," Theo replied. "He has done it every morning since I got back from my last quest and I lost Riley and Lana. He just went too far this time."

"And so did you," Chiron said sadly. "Please use the letter that I gave you. They are waiting for you and I think it will be good for you to get a fresh start. From this day forward you are hereby exiled from Camp Half-Blood."

"Right," Theo said getting up. Before he could leave the room Chiron said one last thing, "Once you take your oath you will be welcome back."

'Oath, what oath?' Theo asked himself as he headed back to his cabin to grab his things and leave.

"HEY STARK!" the voice of Felix son of Hephaestus yelled. "What punishment did the old centaur give you?"

"Exile," Theo replied and ran to his cabin to grab his supplies. As he finished packing the dinner bell was ringing and once everyone was at the pavilion he left and never looked back as he ran to the location on the letter. When he arrived he noticed a fire going and five people sitting around it.

"Ah, son of Zeus," one with the blue cloak said. "Come on, you are welcome here and will not be harmed."

"Who are you?" Theo asked holding his sword up towards them.

"Of course," the blue cloak guy started. "Where are my manners? I am Omega the co leader of the Protectors of the Hearth. The guy in the black cloak is Sigma the other co leader. The guy over there in the Orange cloak is Beta while the guy next to him in the Golden cloak is Alpha, they are our lieutenants. Finally the guy over there in the red cloak is Gamma one of our two Captains. And you are Theseus Stark, Son of Zeus and I believe you were recently betrayed by Camp Half-Blood after the fall of your quest mates. For that I am sorry, but we could not intervene with fate."

"What do you mean?" Theo asked.

"We were tracking your quest for over three weeks. As we were coming to give you shelter we were interrupted by our Patron that Fate was taking place and we were not to intervene. We then watched the Daughter of Apollo and the Daughter of Aphrodite perish in the battle," Omega explained.

Theo just sat there speechless. "If you were wondering our Patron is Hestia and she wanted you here after the camps betrayal. We want you to become the second captain also known as Delta, but if you would rather mope around and go to sleep we can talk more in the morning," Omega said.

"First, I want to know who you all are," Theo said looking them all in the eyes.

"You must take your oath first as once the oath is in place you cannot speak our names to anyone else unless we give you permission," Omega said.

"Fine let's get this over with," Theo agreed.

Omega then had Theo repeat the oath to him. "Lady Hestia has accepted your oath," Omega said as a bright Orange light appeared over Theo's head. "Rise, Gamma our newest brother. Now you wanted names well who wants to start?"

The guy that Omega referred to as Gamma spoke first, "My name is Charlie Wright and I am a son of Hermes and one of the two captains of the Protectors."

"I am Jason Grace son of Zeus, I welcome you brother," Jason/Alpha said shaking Theo's hand.

"I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and human torch and I welcome you as well," Leo/Beta said pulling Theo into a hug.

"I am Sigma co leader of the Protectors, my real name is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades," Nico greeted.

"Wait if you are Nico Di Angelo then that means," Theo was speechless looking between Nico and Percy.

"You are correct," Percy said. "I am Omega co leader of the Protectors, my real name is Perseus Jackson or just Percy, Son of Poseidon. I welcome you to the group Theseus or as you will be known as from now on, Delta. I now present you with your Golden Cloak as you are a son of Zeus. Welcome brother now let us take you to camp."

Epsilon

Sitting in the Nike cabin alone was a boy with messed up blonde hair. His hair was usually a little nicer, but today he didn't care at all. He was alone in his cabin because he had decided to skip all of the classes for the day and focus on packing to run away from camp. His life had been a tragic one. During his fist summer at camp his father John had died in a car crash, the second year his step mom and brother were killed by a lone gunman in a carjacking, and now his fifth summer at camp he had come back from a quest to save Hestia to discover his girlfriend of a year cheating on him with the Augur from the Romans, Octavian. After finding them behind the arena in a compromising state he stormed off and went to his cabin to pack. When he arrived a letter was waiting for him on his bed. The letter was un-signed, but told him a location of a camp and how to get there. That is the place where he would go.

"JOSH!" the voice of his cheating girlfriend Ellana called. "Come on Josh, where are you?"

Josh decided to leave out of the back door of the cabin and run as fast as he could. 'Why did I have to fall for an Aphrodite brat?' he asked himself. Then his world shook upside down, literally as the whole camp began to panic as a monster was trying to breach the barrier. 'Good distraction for me to leave,' he thought to himself and ran the opposite way of the growing group of campers near Half-Blood Hill.

As he crossed the border he ran into a guy with a lack cloak on. "Well, I thought you would show up sooner or later," the guy said. "A guy who died and came back, a person who has nothing left to live for, a person who is the perfect fit to be a Protector of the Hearth, wouldn't you say Alpha?"

"I agree with you Sigma," a guy with a golden cloak replied as he floated down from a tree. "You have our letter. Do you wish for us to lead you to our camp?"

"Yes, but why does it say that your camp is in Indiana?" Josh asked.

"Ah, that is where we were yesterday when we left your note," Alpha replied. "Our main camp is now about five miles north of here. So are you coming?"

Josh nodded and followed the tow hooded guys. After walking for about three hours the three guys stopped at an abandoned building in upstate New York. "They say this place is haunted," Sigma said. "But don't worry none of the spirits here want to hurt you. They just think it's odd to have people living here."

"So are you like a son of Hades?" Josh asked. "Because I thought there was only one of those around and he vanished like two years ago."

"Yes, I am," Sigma replied. "And he didn't vanish as he stands before you now."

"Nico," Josh whispered and Sigma nodded as a man with a blue cloak approached followed by a man in an orange cloak.

"Joshua Michael Caraman," the man in blue said. "Saves our patron goddess and is then cheated on by his girlfriend. Son of John Caraman and the Goddess Nike, you have been on our priority list for the past year. Welcome to camp, where we don't judge and a place where you can call home. I am Omega co-leader of the Protectors of the Hearth. Our Patron is the Goddess of the Hearth herself Lady Hestia. And for your bravery in saving her, we offer you to join our immortal club. Do you accept?"

"I do," Josh said as a flame burst appeared above his head.

"Welcome to the Protectors, E," Omega said.

About one hundred years later and about seventy members later E became Epsilon the leader of the seventh battalion of the Protectors of the Hearth.


	4. Alpha and Beta

Chapter 4: Omega and Sigma

"PERSEUS JACKSON STEP FORWARD," the King of the Gods shouted. Percy stood from the center of his group of friends. "You have done well in the past wars. We wish to reward you. Our proposal still stands from the end of the Titan War. Percy Jackson, we wish to bestow upon you the greatest gift of them all. The gift is godhood and a seat on this council. What say you?"

"I'm sorry, but I must decline once again," gasps were heard from all around the throne room of Olympus.

"Are you sure? This will be the last time we offer you this gift," Zeus asked.

"I'm positive," Percy replied and smiled towards the seven plus Nico. All of his best friends and his girlfriend weren't offered godhood why should he get the torture of living forever without his friends. "I do however have a request."

"That is reasonable," Zeus said looking at his nephew.

"I want a city built that can house both the Romans and the Greeks," Percy began. "I want a place where demigods can all live out normal lives after leaving camp. If you can do that then it would be amazing, even if I don't ever see it."

The gods started talking amongst themselves and then Zeus turned towards Percy again, "Your wish shall be granted. Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena will be the architect to design the city. If that is all then meeting dismissed."

~~~~Skip to three months later~~~~~

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ANYMORE PERSEUS!" Annabeth yelled at Percy. "WE ARE OVER! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR SEAWEED FILLED HEAD ALREADY!"

Percy then stormed to the beach where he might feel a little better. He had just had his heart broken by the girl he loved the most. When he got to the beach he noticed a person sitting on a log looking out towards the lake. As his eyes adjusted he saw it was Nico.

"Hey Nico," Percy greeted sitting next to his friend. "Why are you out here?"

"Just needed to get away from the rest of the campers," Nico replied. "I can't believe that my dad is making me stay at camp."

"I wish I could get away," Percy said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Annabeth just broke up with me," Percy replied.

"Damn that sucks," Nico said. "What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking about leaving for a while. Maybe I'll go visit mom and Paul then got visit the Romans for a while, what about you?"

"I was thinking about just leaving," Nico replied. "I never really fit in here."

"Then let's go," Percy suggested.

"Are you for real?" Nico asked.

"About 99.9999% sure," Percy laughed. "We can leave now. No one will even notice. Everyone is on Annabeth's side of why we needed to break up anyway."

Nico was about to say something when bells started going off from Half-Blood Hill. Percy and Nico both ran as fast as they could, when they got there no one had arrived yet, but there were three bodies that looked like they had been chopped up with swords. When Percy looked at them closer he realized that one was Annabeth. Then he heard the campers running up.

"Percy Jackson, what have you done?" Chiron asked as he trotted to the front of the crowd.

"I-I-," was all Percy could reply with.

"Counselors to the Big House and bring the two suspects with you," Chiron said as the harpies came and took the bodies away.

After everyone was settled in the Big House Chiron stood in front of the Camp Counselors and began, "The bodies have been identified as Miranda, Clarisse, and Annabeth. They were the three on patrol tonight, the only one who knew this besides myself was Percy. So, why did you do it?"

"He didn't," Nico replied for his shaken friend. "Why would he hurt the one person he loved the most in this world? Why would the most loyal camper in this camp kill three of his own?"

"Then how were you two there if you didn't murder them?" Malcolm asked from the Athena seat.

"We were at the beach and heard the alarm bells," Percy finally broke his silence. "We ran as fast as we could. I saw a monster running back down the hill when we arrived, but we were too late to save them. That's when I saw Annabeth's hair and I….I….just broke down."

"Lies!" the Ares Counselor Blake said. "There were no monster prints on that hill. You two killed three of our fellow counselors. I vote for exile!"

"Very well," Chiron said as he saw a lot of heads nodding in agreement. "The ruling is exile. You two have until dawn to have all of your belongings and yourselves out of camp or the harpies will deal with you."

Percy and Nico then walked back to their cabins and packed their belongings up and met on top of the hill and looked at the camp. Little did they know that, that would be the last time they would see Camp Half-Blood in many years.

~~~Time skip one month~~~~

After a month of being on their own they had almost run out of food and their clothes were falling apart. "Percy can we please rest for the night?" Nico begged.

"I guess," Percy replied. "What do we have to eat tonight?"

"A Twix Bar, some jelly beans, and two cokes," Nico replied going through his bag. "And that would finish off our supply of food."

"I'll start a fire while you separate the food and set up the tent," Percy said and Nico nodded then started putting up the tent. Percy had a nice campfire going by the time Nico had finished his tasks. As they were enjoying what little food they had a glow caught their attention at the far side of the fire. "Lady Hestia, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I have been watching your progress and noticed that you are out of food and I would like to help," Hestia began. "So, I have a proposition for the two of you. Are you interested in hearing about it?"

Nico and Percy just nodded and Hestia started, "There have been multiple times that I take on champions. Well I haven't in a very long time as I have been looking for something different. So, when you were exiled from camp my plan started coming to fruition. I want to start a group of heroes call the Protectors of the Hearth, but I want them to be all male demigods. This group could fall in love once and that person would become their immortal partner. In order to begin the group I must find to suitable leaders and I have. Do you wish to become my champions?"

"Yes," the both replied at the same time.

"Good," Hestia smiled. "Percy, if you would please repeat after me. I, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, swear to protect demigods and the hearth under Hestia's orders. I swear to save any demigod that is in need and either recruit them to the Protectors or send them to the Hunt. I swear to only fall in love once. All of this I swear on the River Styx."

Percy repeated then Nico had to do the same. "Good the oath worked. You should both be able to feel my blessing now as well. You will be able to summon food for meals and make a suitable house to sleep in. Now, I have a request of you two before I give you a gift."

"What is it milady?" Percy asked.

"The first recruit is one that I would normally have you send to Artemis, but the problem is that she abandoned the Hunt for love, but the one she loved left her for another. She would not be accepted back in as she cannot make the Oath again. Would you like to help her?"

"Of course, milady it is our job," Nico replied.

"Excellent, now onto your gifts, first off you will need code names. Let's use the Greek Alphabet as it is easier to remember. How about Omega and Sigma and then once you find Jenny, oh that's the name of the demigod you are saving; she will be known as Eta. Does that sound good?" the boys nodded and she continued. "You will also need new clothes so I will give you these as well. Each new member who takes the Oath will receive a cloak to match who their parent is. Blue for children of Poseidon and Black for children of Hades. Now, off you two go and save her."

"What is her full name?" Percy asked before the goddess left.

"Jennifer Cullens, she is a daughter of Apollo so she will be very handy. Now, good luck Omega and Sigma," Hestia replied before flashing away.


	5. Eta

Chapter 5: Eta

A girl with blond and white hair sat on her bed, hugging her knees, crying as she relived the pain she went through that dreadful morning.

~~~Five Days Earlier~~~~

She woke up, happy and refreshed as she thought about her anniversary with her handsome boyfriend, Tony, son of Morpheus. He told her to meet him at the beach at 3:30, so he could give her a surprise. She rushed through the morning, impatient for the time to come. Finally, after five hours, it was time to meet Tony. She threw on a sun dress that brought out her blond hair and tanned skin.

She practically ran to the beach where she ran passed a couple that were making out with unknown vigor. She walked past them, thinking the guy was some Aphrodite kid. Until the boy spoke.

"Oh Addy. You are such a good kisser." The now identified boy said.

Her blood ran cold and she turned around to see her supposed to be loyal boyfriend feeling on the lustful girl. She giggled and the girl's heart broke in half. It wasn't just Tony that wasn't loyal, it was also her friend Addy, daughter of Hecate. Her heartbreak soon mended with rage and she stalked over to them. She grabbed Addy's hair and yanked her on to her back.

Addy yelped and looked up in shock and anger. "What the Hades! Jennifer, what are you doing here?"

Jennifer snarled. "If you guys hadn't been sucking each others faces off, you would've known that it was 3:30!" She turned on the now scared Tony. "So was this your present? To destroy my heart on our anniversary!?"

He was about to answer when Addy said. "No! We were talking and-"

Jennifer spun around, punched her in the face, then stomped her until she was knocked out. She spit on Addy and turned back around to see Tony running away.

She snarled and muttered. "Oh no you don't."

She chased after him, her rage making her go faster than a normal demigod. She caught up to him and with a huge bellow, she hit Tony with a beam of sunlight. He yelled in agony and collapsed. She turned him over and started pounding his face with her fists.

Unfortunately, the heard Tony's yell and when they saw Jennifer beating the Hades out off Tony, they thought she was trying to kill him, which she kinda was.

They ran over to her, getting her off of Tony and Chiron walked out with a grim face. He nodded for them to let her go and they stepped away.

Chiron handed Jennifer a letter and whispered. "It'll be best that you take their oath, if you want to escape unjustified vote. I'll give you a week before we have to take a vote. Choose wisely."

He leaned back and waved the demigods to the dining pavilion. She sat there crying, feeling weak and tired. She stumbled to the Apollo cabin, struck with grief. She sat on her bed and opened the letter and read it. Not knowing what to do, Jennifer went to sleep.

~~~Present~~~~

Now here we are today. Jennifer couldn't take the stress anymore after five days. She heard the campers, whispering and pointing at her as she tried to eat. Her siblings wouldn't speak to her, calling her a disgrace to the Apollo cabin.

She dried her tears and walked out the cabin towards the Big House with her head down. When she got there she walked in to see Chiron and Dionysus in a heated discussion. When Chiron saw her, he shushed Dionysus and smiled at Jennifer. "What can we do for you my dear?"

She lifted up the letter. "How do I get to them?"

He nodded and said. "I'll IM Omega and tell him that there is a recruit for him."

Jennifer just nodded and was about to leave when the door opened to a man who wore a black cloak. He looked at Chiron and said. "Is this the recruit?"

Chiron nodded, unfazed at all. "Yes." He turned to Jennifer. "If Hestia accepts you pledge, only then will you come back. Otherwise, you won't."

Jennifer nodded and turned to the man. He smiled and said. "I won't hurt you. I have to bring you to Omega. Then we will see if you are accepted."

She nodded and he held out his hand. She reluctantly grasped his hand and we disappeared into a shadow. A few seconds later, Jennifer and the mysterious man appeared in a large clearing with a bunch of tents in it. Jennifer then threw up in a nearby bush.

The man chuckled. "Sorry about that. I forgot."

Jennifer stopped dry heaving and turned to the man with a dry throat. "It's okay. Only children of Hades can shadow travel and the only child of Hades was Nico who disappeared three years ago! So that means that-"

The man chuckled. "Yes. I'm Nico. Now come on and stop asking questions for now."

Jennifer nodded and followed Nico into a huge blue and black tent. Inside was a man who wore a blue cloak instead of a black one. He radiated power, kind of making Jennifer nervous. Almost as if he sensed her fear, he snapped his eyes open and Jennifer internally gasped. They were filled with green flames, like Greek fire, yet they filled you with comfort and hope.

He smiled at me and turned to Nico. "That was pretty quick."

"Yeah. I was already looking for her at the Greek camp and I heard a bunch of ruckess and felt a power surge so I went there and I saw her beating the Hades out off some guy, so I decided to stay until she accepted the letter."

He nodded and turned to Jennifer. "Do you want to join the Protectors of Olympus?"

She nodded. He said. "Repeat after me. I, Jennifer Cullens, daughter of Apollo, swear to protect demigods and the hearth under Hestia's orders. I swear to save any demigod in need and and either recruit them or send them to the Hunt. I swear only to fall in love once. I swear all of this on The River Styx."

Jennifer took a deep breath and repeated what he said. For a couple minutes, nothing happened. Nico was about to say something when a image of a Hearth appeared over Jennifer's head. Jennifer sighed in relief. Percy smiled and gave her a yellow cloak. "You are now known as Eta, the first spy. Hestia told me we need to move up in ranks. Nico, can call everybody to be in here please?"

Nico nodded. Five minutes later, everybody was standing here. Percy stood up. "Alright. Hestia decided to change the ranks. So instead, me and Sigma are the commanders. Alpha, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon and Beta are the five out of seven Generals. Our new recruit, Eta, is the spy. So, anybody have any questions?"

When no one answered, Percy smiled. "Then meeting dismissed."


End file.
